It's A Twin Thing
by XxWritingRhapsodyXx
Summary: A one-shot series about Sarah's ( my OC ) life at the zoo with her friends Marty, Gloria, Melman, and her twin brother Alex. Rated K , though, I'm warning you, there is some... references... in the end of the third chapter.
1. Of Fretting And Families

**Hi guys! So, I've been obsessed with Madagascar for a while (It's how I got into PoM) , and I finally got the guts to write a fanfiction for it. This one-shot series stars Sarah, my OC, and Alex's twin sister. Now, at first, Sarah was a female tiger OC for Madagascar 3, and a love interest for Vitaly. Then, she evolved into this. She'll still be a love interest for Vitaly, though. So, I'm going to do a few one-shots, then do a fanfiction where she finds herself in Madagascar with the other zoosters. Then, Madagascar 2, Merry Madagascar, Madly Madagascar, and Madagascar 3. So, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in New York. The zoo was closed, so most of the animals were visiting other habitats. The only animals who were still in their habitats were the lion twins, Alex and Sarah. Sarah was a blue eyed lioness with golden blonde fur and side swept bangs. Her brother Alex had reddish fur, blue eyes, and a thick, glossy mane. Alex was kind of a drama king, but also pretty friendly. Sarah was outgoing and friendly, and quite the prankster. Alex and Sarah were famous throughout New York, as they were dubbed the King and Queen of New York. Alex was quite proud of this title, while Sarah was a little more humble.

'' Alex?''

Alex looked up. '' Yeah?''

'' Um...'' Sarah kicked at some dirt on the ground. '' Uh...''

'' What is it?'' Alex questioned. Sarah was rarely reluctant to speak- she was usually quite the chatterbox.

'' Do you... do you ever think about them? About our family, our mean. Our real family.'' Sarah made eye contact with her brother.

'' Um...'' Alex blinked. He tried not to think about his family, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Sometimes he looked at all the human families coming to the zoo and wondered what it was like. '' Yeah.''

Sarah nodded, like she had expected that answer. '' I wonder what they were like.''

'' Me too.'' Alex replied, staring off into the distance. '' I bet our mom looked just like you.'' It felt weird to say that word; mom.

Sarah smiled slightly. '' Maybe. But you're probably a lot like our Dad. Strong. Handsome. Brave. Uses too much conditioner.''

Alex chuckled. '' Hey, this,'' He pointed to his thick, glossy mane. '' Doesn't come naturally.''

'' Dude, it looks like you blew up your mane with a bicycle pump.'' She commented, snickering.

Alex rolled his eyes. '' It does not!''

Sarah held up her paws. '' Whatever you say.''

Alex smiled. Everything was silent for a moment. Then, Sarah asked, '' Do you think they're still alive? How did we get here? Are they looking for us?''

'' Um...'' Alex looked down. Could his parents be dead? He hoped not. As selfish as it could seem to some, he wanted them to be still looking for them after all these years. '' I don't know about the first one. I hope so. How did we get here? Well...'' He had tried many times to think back to when he was young, when they must have first arrived here. Or were they born in the zoo? Man, this was confusing. And what about the last question? Were they still looking for them? Alex had a sinking feeling in his stomach that told him that they had probably stopped looking a long time ago. Did they still care about them? '' I... I don't know. But... don't you think that if they had looked for us, they would have found us by now?''

Sarah bit her lip. '' Let's not think like that.''

'' But-''

'' Alex.'' Sarah held up a paw in a ' stop ' gesture. '' I just... I don't want to think about it, okay? Lets stay optimistic.''

Alex stood up. '' How?'' He threw his paws in the air. '' Our parents are either dead or don't care about us, we know nothing about ourselves, we're clueless!''

Sarah was silent. Then, she said simply. '' I know who we are. We're Alex and Sarah, the King and Queen of New York!'' She struck a dramatic pose, smiling. She then put a paw on her brother's shoulder comfortingly. '' Hey, Alex. Look, I know we may not know a lot about our past, but that doesn't make us any less of a person. We're Alex and Sarah, the King and Queen of New York. And nothing in our past can change that, so stop worrying about it. Don't you think that if our past was important we would remember it? Let's just focus on the present, 'kay?''

Alex nodded. '' Kay.''

Sarah smiled. '' Now, who are you?''

Alex smiled back. '' I'm Alex, the King of New York!''

'' And I'm Sarah, the Queen of New York!'' They high-fived each other.

'' Hey guys!'' it was Marty. '' Me and the others are having a little party, you guys comin'?''

Alex and Sarah looked at each other, smiled, then nodded. '' Sure.'' They chorused.

Marty blinked, then shook his head. '' Man, I can never get over how creepy that is.''

'' It's a twin thing.'' They said together.

* * *

**So, how was that? I'm calling this one-shot series It's A Twin Thing, because they say that at the end of every one-shot. Hope you liked it, read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nearly nothing, not the characters, not Alex, not Marty, none of the canon characters. I do however, own the plot and Sarah. They're mine! Mine, darn it!**


	2. Of Sadness And Surprises

** Every year, the zoosters throw not-so-surprising surprise parties for their friends. In this one-shot, it's the twins' birthday, but their friends don't remember! Or do they? Read to find out!**

* * *

It was a normal day in New York. The sun was shining, horns were honking, the chimps were throwing poo at the humans- oh, and it was the twins' birthday.  
" Hi, Alex!" Sarah greeted, yawning. She climbed out of her " bed ", which was really just a rock.  
Alex was already up; this was the one time of year he wasn't lazy in the morning.  
" Sari!" Alex, who was the only one allowed to call her that, exclaimed. " Do you know what day it is?"  
" Gee, let me think... Christmas!"  
" No, it's our birthday!" He replied, excited.  
" Well, duh, Alex! I think I know my own birthday!" Sarah said, though she was smiling. " You think the others are gonna do something?"  
" Hm, probably. They always try to throw us a surprise party, but it never really is much of a surprise."  
" True," Sarah stated, though the smile was still on her face. " What do you want?" Considering they lived in a zoo, it wasn't easy to get somebody a present. The best you could do was steal something from the gift shop or pickpocket a human.  
Alex shrugged. " I dunno."  
Marty walked up to them. " Hey, guys! Whatcha talking 'bout?"  
Alex shrugged nonchalantly. " Oh, nothing." He said casually, though he was watching Marty carefully.  
But Marty just shrugged. " Cool."  
It was silent for a moment as the twins made eye contact.  
_Wow, he sure was casual._ That was Alex. See, the twins had a special talent- they could read each others minds. It was quite useful at times, although it annoyed their friends when they were suddenly silent, staring at each other, occasionally smiling or rolling their eyes.  
_Yeah._ Sarah replied simply.

_You think he forgot?_ Alex questioned worriedly.  
_I don't know. Maybe he's just getting better at lying?_ Sarah guessed.  
_I hope so. Do you think he could actually have forgotten? I mean, Marty never forgets! But..._ Alex trailed off.  
_No, Marty would never do that! Look, maybe we should just give him a hint._ Sarah suggested.  
Alex nodded slightly. _You're right, but let's be subtle about it._  
Alex cleared his throat. " So," he said loudly. " Today isn't special or anything, is it?" He winked.  
" That is not subtle!" Sarah hissed.  
Marty shrugged, looking kind of confused. " Uh... I guess not."  
Alex tried again. " Hey, buddy, do we look older to you? You know, a year older than yesterday?"  
" Not really. Why?"  
Sarah sighed. " No reason. Come on, Alex." She dragged her brother off,  
leaving a confused Marty behind.  
" Is today special or somethin'?" He wondered aloud.

" He forgot." Alex said flatly.  
Instead of arguing, Sarah nodded sadly.  
" How could he forget our birthday?!"  
" Hm-mm."  
" I mean, Marty doesn't have the greatest memory, but he never forgets today!"  
" Hm-mm."  
" Do you think he's faking it? He's probably faking it, right? Right?"  
" Hm-mm."  
" Are you even listening to me?!"  
" Hm-mm."  
Alex groaned in frustration.  
Sarah sighed. " Look, Alex, calm  
down. Sure, Marty forgot, but maybe the others remembered."  
Alex's face brightened, though he still seemed a little sad. Sarah couldn't blame him- Marty was his best friend, and best friends aren't supposed to forget each other's birthday.

They went over to Melman's habitat- surely Melman remembered, he had an amazing memory! Why, he could remember every single appointment he has ever had, and all the types of medicine he had taken. No, Melman wouldn't forget the twins' birthday, they were positive of it.

'' Oh, hey guys,'' The giraffe greeted, a cone around his head.

Before Alex could say anything '' subtle '' , Sarah said, '' Hey, Melman, I think it's somebody's birthday today.''

Melman blinked. '' Why do you think that?''

Sarah shrugged. '' Oh, I dunno. She and her brother, they're twins, and it's their birthday today. Pretty cool, huh?''

Melman shrugged.

'' Hey, you know who they reminded me of?'' She didn't wait for an answer. '' Us. You know, me and Alex.'' He had to get it now!

Melman cocked his head at her. '' Well, I suppose, I mean you are twins, and...''

Sarah nodded energetically. '' That's right! Twins! Yup, we popped out at the same time. Same minute, same hour, same day. So, we'd have the same...''

'' Eyes?'' Melman guessed.

Sarah mentally facepawed. '' No! Well, yes, but no! I meant the same b-''

She was cut off by Melman. '' Sorry guys, I have to go to an appointment.'' He said apologetically.

Sarah sighed sadly. '' Sure.'' She walked off with her brother.

Alex groaned. '' I can't believe it! Melman forgot!''

Sarah nodded sadly. '' Yeah. I really thought he'd remember, but...''

'' Maybe we should just give up.'' Alex muttered.

Sarah shook her head. '' No! We still have one more person- Gloria!''

Alex groaned again as his twin pulled him off to the hippo's habitat. '' If she doesn't remember, I swear I'm going to eat sand.'' He muttered.

'' Hi, Gloria!'' Sarah greeted her friend cheerfully. '' What's up?''

Gloria shrugged, yawning. '' Oh, nothin' much, just havin' a swim. What've you guys been doin'?''

'' Oh, nothing much,'' Alex replied casually. '' Say, did you forget anything today?''

Gloria shrugged again. '' I dunno, I don't think so. Why?''

'' Oh, no reason,'' Sarah cut in. '' I just have the strangest feeling that today is really important... don't you?''

'' Not really, no.''

'' Oh.'' Sarah said, disappointed. '' Oh, alright. I'll be going, then.''

She had started to drag her brother off before Gloria called out, '' Hey, Sarah?''

Sarah turned around, smiling hopefully. '' Yeah?'' Maybe she had remembered!

'' You got somethin' in your teeth,'' Gloria warned gently, unaware that Sarah's heart had plummeted to her feet.

'' Oh. Uh... thanks. Thanks, Gloria. Yeah, having something stuck in your teeth is a _really big deal_.'' Sarah said sarcastically before storming off. '' Thanks for being such a great friend!'' She yelled.

Gloria blinked. '' What's eating her?'' She asked curiously, worry edging her voice.

Alex sighed sadly. '' Nothing.'' He ran after his sister.

Sarah sank to the ground. '' I can't believe they forgot,'' She murmured miserably. '' I can't believe it. All these years, they've been throwing corny surprise parties, and suddenly they just stop. I... I can't believe it.''

Alex mirrored his sister. '' Yeah. I just don't get it. Did we make them mad or something?''

Sarah shook her head. '' No, I don't think so, no. I... I think they just don't care.''

After a few minutes of moping, Marty walked up to them. '' Hey, guys!'' He greeted, unaware of what exactly they thought of him at the moment. '' What's shakin'?''

Alex sighed. '' Nothing.''

'' Bu-''

'' Nothing.'' Sarah stated, repeating her twin, but with more force.

Marty grinned. '' Good, 'cause I gotta show you something!'' He grabbed his friends' arms and started pulling them away.

'' What are you doing?''

Marty's grin grew wider. _You'll see_, he thought. '' Oh, nothing,'' He said casually. '' The zoo gift shop just got some new stuff, and-''

'' Oh.'' The tiny spark of hope that had ignited in Sarah disappeared. So he really didn't remember. '' Um, you know Marty, me and Alex have.. stuff to do,''

'' Yeah,'' Alex continued. '' We have stuff to do, and we really gotta get it done-''

'' You can get it done in a sec, I really want you to see this!'' Marty interrupted. '' Now, close your eyes.''

'' What?'' Alex and Sarah chorused, confused.

'' Just do it!''

Alex and Sarah reluctantly closed their eyes as Marty led them away.

'' Now, open!''

Alex and Sarah opened their eyes, and gasped.

'' _Surprise_!''

* * *

**So, how was that? There will be another one-shot coming up that is the sequel to this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Madagascar, Sarah would be a character in the movies, so, no, I do not own Madagascar. What I do own, however, is Sarah. And the plot. Those two things are mine. Mine, I tell you! * laughs maniacally ***


	3. Of Discoveries And (embarassing) Dreams

**Hi guys, I'm back with Part 2! Thanks to all the people who have supported this fic, including: TroyandGabriella4Ever, gamer94, and Kellene! Your support means alot, and, honestly, without you this fanfiction would probably end up in the trashbin of Abandoned Fanfictions. You each get a virtual... er... gummy bear. _Oh I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear, oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy_- okay, I'm done. * clears throat * Anyways, here's the next chapter, and a surprise appearance from a mysterious, intelligent, attractive, humorous, friendly, heroic, creative, and- okay, fine, it's me. So, here it is!**

* * *

Previously on It's A Twin Thing...

_Alex and Sarah opened their eyes, and gasped._

_'' _Surprise!_''_

'' Holy guacamole!'' Sarah exclaimed, a big grin on her face. There, standing in front of the twins, were their friends- plus a table full of presents, and a cake! All of their friends were there- Melman, Gloria, and Marty!

'' You guys remembered!'' Alex exclaimed.

Gloria rolled her eyes. '' Of course!'' She replied. '' You know we never forget your birthday!''

'' Well, yeah, but...'' Alex started.

'' You guys acted like you forgot.'' Sarah finished, sadness edging her voice.

'' Well, we didn't want to to make it so obvious.'' Melman explained. '' Surprise parties aren't very fun when the birthday twins aren't very surprised.'' He added pointedly.

A second passed, and Marty broke the silence. '' Well, don't just stand there with your jaws hangin'!'' He said, gesturing to the table. '' Enjoy the party!''

The group spent the next few minutes chatting and having fun. Then, Marty announced that it was time to open the presents.

'' Alright, guys!'' He announced. '' Gather 'round, it's present time!''

The animals gathered around the table as the twins went through the presents. They each were handed one, and wasted no time in ripping off the wrapping paper. The minute they saw what was inside, they both gasped.

Alex had gotten some hair conditioner and shampoo, and Sarah had gotten a giant notepad, and a large box of pencil crayons ( most of them were dirty and broken in half, but they would still work. ). They had also each gotten a card with a picture of the group, and both had gotten flowers.

'' How did you get all this?'' They both wondered at the same time. Ah, the wonders of twins.

'' How do you do that?'' Melman responded with another question. '' Speak at the same time, I mean. Are you telepathic or is it just a coincidence?''

Alex and Sarah made eye contact, then smiled at Marty. '' It's a tw-''

Suddenly, a tall girl with long curly brown hair and pale skin ran up to them. She was holding a notebook and pencil, and her glasses were nearly falling off her face, as if she had just ran a marathon. '' No!'' She cried out, arms flailing wildly.

The animals stared at the girl, confused. '' What... who are you?'' Alex questioned. It wasn't everyday that random humans ran up to them and started yelling.

The girl waved her hand dismissively at Alex, then turned to the Fourth Wall. '' Hi,'' She greeted, a smile on her face. '' Name's AgentImagination18, and I'm the writer of this fic.''

'' Who's she talking to?'' Alex whispered to his twin.

Sarah shrugged.

''And those,'' She glared at the twins. '' Guys are messing this thing up! Excuse me for a moment,'' She walked over to the twins, an annoyed look on her face. '' Guys! Look, you're not supposed to do your 'it's a twin thing' moment until the END of the fic, and the fic ain't done yet!''

'' Uh,'' Marty started, but was cut off.

'' Shush!'' AgentImagination18 snapped, clearly in a bad mood. She turned back to the twins. '' I mean, do you think you can just do what you want?''

'' Well-'' The twins started together.

'' Stop that!'' AgentImagination18 took a deep breath. '' Look, just... try not to talk at the same time too much? Seriously, I want this fic to be perfect. So, you have to try your best to NOT mess up and be a total failure, and not to say your handy dandy little catchphrase until THE END. Kapish?''

'' But what-'' Gloria was cut off again by the writer. '' Good.'' AgentImagination18 glanced down at a watch that had seemingly just appeared on her wrist. '' Einstein's undies, I'm late!''

Alex finally managed to get a word in. '' How did that watch appear?''

'' Oh, I'm a writer,'' AgentImagination18 responded casually, as if that explained everything. '' Sorry, gotta go.'' She held up her hands as if she was going to clap them, but stopped. '' Oh! And,'' She paused for dramatic effect. '' You didn't see anything...'' She waved her hands around in a circular motion, then suddenly clapped them. She disappeared, along with the animal's memories of her.

'' What-'' Alex blinked. '' … was I going to say?''

Marty shrugged. '' I dunno. So, what do you think of the presents?''

A grin appeared on Sarah's face. '' Awesome!'' She exclaimed, staring at the broken pencils as if they were gold. '' Where did you get these?''

'' We found these around the zoo,'' Marty explained. '' We've been collecting them for a while, but it was worth it.''

Sarah's grin grew even bigger, and she ran forward and hugged Marty. A blush appeared on Marty's face, and he awkwardly hugged her back. '' Uh.. you're welcome.'' He said sheepishly. They separated after a few moments, though they both probably would have preferred to stay like that all day.

'' And what about you?'' Gloria asked Alex. , Alex replied, '' It's amazing! Where did you get the hair stuff? You must have had to rob a store!''

Marty shrugged. '' Oh, we have our... connections,'' He replied mysteriously.

'' We got it from the lost and found.'' Melman confided bluntly.

'' Melman!'' Gloria scolded. '' You don't tell somebody that you got their present from the lost and found!''

Melman shrugged. '' What? It's the truth!'' He responded defensively.

Alex sighed. '' Guys, guys, it's alright. I don't care where you got it, it's the thought that counts.''

Sarah smiled. '' Alex is right, thanks, guys. Now, let's have some cake!''

They spent the next few minutes polishing off the cake, and occasionally giggling at each others icing-covered faces.

Once they were done, they talked for a while, sharing memories and laughs.

They eventually all headed off to bed, wishing Alex and Sarah a happy birthday. Alex and Sarah walked back to their habitats, and climbed into their beds. They lay there for a while, absorbed in there thoughts.

'' Alex?'' Sarah asked, breaking the silence.

'' Yeah?''

'' You asleep?''

'' Yes, Sarah, I'm asleep, I'm actually sleep talking right now.'' Alex replied sarcastically.

'' Really? Cool!''

'' Sarah, I was joking.''

'' I knew that!''

'' Sure. So, is that all you wanted to ask?''

'' No.'' Sarah cleared her throat. '' Um... happy birthday, Alex.''

Alex smiled, knowing that Sarah wasn't just wishing him a happy birthday, but that she was happy. Happy that she had him, and that he had her. Happy that they were together. '' Thanks, Sari. Oh, and Sarah?''

'' Yes?''

'' You do know you talk in your sleep, right?''

'' Um... and what did you hear?''

Alex shrugged casually. '' Oh, nothing much. By the way, do you really feel like that about Marty?''

'' Alex!''

Alex held up his paws defensively. '' Calm down! But, seriously, I didn't know you were that kind of person. I would have thought you were more... innocent.''

'' Alex!'' Sarah groaned. '' For That-Guy-Named-Peter's sake, don't say it like that! I don't want to have... that... with him! Kissing maybe, hugging, yeah, but not... that! I have NEVER thought of anything like... that! Just kissing! Nothing more!''

'' You do know he can probably hear you, right?'' Alex said, hiding a grin. Ah, first stage: Denial, check.

'' GAAH!'' Sarah banged her head on the rock. '' WHY DO YOU ENJOY HUMILIATING ME?''

'' Because it's fun,'' Alex replied calmly.

'' Er... guys, can ya turn it down a little?'' Marty called out awkwardly from his habitat.

Sarah froze. '' Guuh...'' She said intelligently.

Meanwhile, Alex was perfectly fine. '' Sure, buddy.'' She said cheerfully.

Marty nodded, a blush dusting his striped cheeks. '' Uh, thanks. G'night.''

'' Goodnight,'' The twins replied in unison.

'' How the heck do you guys do that?'' Marty wondered. '' Maybe Melman's right, maybe you are telepathic.''

The twins looked at each other, then back at Marty. '' It's a twin thing.'' They chorused.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Sorry I was so moody, for some reason I felt like writing myself like that, so... Anyways, I hope you liked it, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, my lawyer says I don't own Madagascar yet, so, yeah. A-hole.**

**Lawyer: Excuse me?**

**Oh, nothing. Read and review!**

**Lawyer: You already said that.**

**Shush!**


	4. Poll: What Should Next Chapter Be About?

Dear readers,

What's up? So, the reason I haven't been updating is because I'm not sure what to post next. Don't get me wrong, I have tons of ideas, I'm just not sure which one to do first. So, I put a poll in my profile, but nobody voted, so I decided to ask you guys on here. So, take a look at my profile and vote! Or, submit your vote on the reviews here. Here are the choices:

*** April Fools Day**

*** Christmas**

*** Halloween**

*** Valentines Day**

*** Just Another Day At The Zoo**

*** Field Trip**

*** Marty/Sarah romance story**

*** I don't care!**

*** Songfic**

*** Girl's Night**

You can vote for up to two choices: the one with the most votes I do first, the second most second, etc. Please vote!

_AgentImagination18_, out.


End file.
